Direct current (DC) electric motors commonly include a housing that holds an armature surrounding a torque shaft. The shaft axially extends through front and back covers of the housing. A commutator is coupled to the wiring of the armature. A flywheel assembly can be coupled to the armature shaft to maintain rotational speed of the motor by virtue of the inertia of the flywheel. Bearings on the shaft can facilitate rotation.
When the motor is subjected to an impact force, e.g., when the motor is dropped, components of the motor can shift, causing damage to the motor.